


Forget-me-not

by BlueRoseDream



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2018, M/M, Reincarnation, Some angst, based off really obscure shoujo manga, you dont know how badly i wanted to mention that tamaki was a tree once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: Supposedly cursed to continuously be reincarnated into bodies that cannot physically be with the person he loves, Tamaki continues to wish for the day he can finally be truly reunited with Sougo. After a thousand years of waiting and wishing, a dear friend from the past comes by to help him make his wish come true.





	Forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again as a pinch hitter who did Mezzo this time~ Once again, this is for the IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang and my artist partner for this piece was [@swordbreaker06](https://twitter.com/swordbreaker06)! Please check out her art for this fic [here!](https://twitter.com/swordbreaker06/status/1069474669101670402) Thank you so much to everyone for all your hard work and I hope everyone enjoys some shoujo Mezzo~

_It’s been a thousand years since I’ve last held your hand, yet not a day has passed since I last saw you._

_~~~_

“I’m glad you’re still with me, Tamaki-kun. I’m not sure what I’d ever do without you.”

He wanted to say something, anything, to comfort the man who had cared for him all these years, but was left unable to make a sound through the seams. _Why?_

In their first life, they had been lovers. Sharing secrets and living happily in a place where no one could ever find them. However, both of them knew that it wouldn’t be long before they would be torn apart by Sougo’s family who wanted something more appropriate for someone of his social standing.

And as if fate purposely wished to scorn them, they were kept apart in the worst way possible. Always close, yet never able to be together. Because in every reincarnation, Tamaki never became a human again.

He could feel Sougo hold him tighter for a moment before tucking him away somewhere where his father would never find him and hurrying out the door. Even though he had been given as a gift from his uncle, Sougo was expected to act his age. Not playing with an old stuffed rabbit at the age of nineteen.

“I’m sorry for always doing this but I don’t want him to find you and have someone throw you away.”

_Why are you apologizing? Stop apologizing. You don’t need to say you’re sorry when it’s not your fault._

_If only I could become human again so I can talk to him._

It was a wish he had made many times before to no avail. Not once had anyone ever answered him, so after a while he stopped hoping for it.

“But if you stop wishing, then how will I ever know where to find you?”

Tamaki’s vision was suddenly filled with light as a pair of familiar hands came down to pull him out of the drawer he was hidden in.

_Ryuu-aniki!_

Plopping him down on a nearby dresser, Ryuu gave him a friendly pat on the head before cheerfully ruffling his ears a bit.

“It’s good to see you again, Tamaki-kun! I finally got my dimensional travel license so I came to visit.”

_That’s so cool! But what do you mean by don’t stop wishing?_

Ryuu smiled softly. “Well, I heard your wish in a previous timeline. You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?”

_Yeah but Sou-chan…_

“I know. No matter how many times he reincarnates, he still has to suffer from the chains of his family’s wishes.”

_Nn. Ryuu-aniki, I wanna help Sou-chan, but what can I do with a body like this? I wanna make him happy!_

“You haven’t changed a bit. You’re still so straightforward with your desires.”

From the corner of his eye, Tamaki could see Ryuu pulling out a vial filled with an unknown liquid and an eye dropper.

“These are a mermaid’s tears. They have the ability to turn you into a human for a short period of time each day if you strongly will for it.”

_So I can talk to Sou-chan!_

“Yes but there is a price for this. To be honest, I wanted to give you this for free but Tenn wouldn’t be very happy about it considering the lengths we went through to obtain it.”

_I don’t have any money, but you can take any part of me._

“Your eyes then. I’m not fond of the idea of taking away your sight but they are the only thing of value that you have in this form. I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun.”

_It’s okay. You can have them._

Ryuu nodded as he placed his hand over Tamaki’s soft cheek. “You have until all the liquid in this vial runs out so be sure to only take one drop for each time you wish to use it. I will collect your eyes on the last day.”

And with those final words, Ryuu placed a drop of the liquid over his head before disappearing into a flurry of bubbles. _I’ll see you again soon._

It wasn’t until late in the evening that Sougo had returned to find Tamaki sitting outside of his hiding spot much to his surprise. He thought that someone had gone into his room and started to snoop around, but upon noticing that not a single thing had been moved other than that, he let out a sigh of relief.

Sougo pulled him into a tight embrace as he let himself bury his face in the soft fabric. “I’m home.”

_I want to hold him too._

He imagined his former self holding him close like he used to as he prayed endlessly for the magic to take effect.

“T-Tamaki-kun? Wait what? Who?”

Snapped back to reality by Sougo’s confusion, Tamaki pulled away to take a good look at his new form. His clothes seemed to be larger in size to match his new body but the rest of his body seemed to be the same as he remembered.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?”

_Oh yeah. This must seem suspicious._

He thought that saying who he was outright would’ve been fine, but it clearly wasn’t by the way he had threatened to call security on him. He couldn’t blame him for not remembering what he looked like, considering how he was never human in any timeline, so he quickly tried to calm the situation by singing a song that only he and Sougo would know. The memory of the first song he had ever written. _Dear Butterfly._

_Maybe Maybe let’s now try to convey_   
_The love you have for the things you love_   
_And in that moment, the smile that overflows_   
_Is what you call happiness_ _  
_Understand?

“Very good…”

Sougo felt tears well up in his eyes as he tried not to break down in front of the man that had always been by his side all these years. That song had been the only one he wrote prior to his uncle’s death and it contained every bit of happiness he was given by him and by Tamaki’s presence. He didn’t understand why he was here or how he had become human, but it didn’t matter to him now. Seeing him in the flesh like this truly made him realize how blessed he was to have someone who knew him better than anyone else.

Tamaki hated to lie to him only to end up hurting him later so he told him about the rules of his transformation including their past relationship with Ryuu. Sougo had found it rather hard to believe since he hadn’t met Ryuu in person, but he had a feeling that Tamaki wouldn’t lie to him so he accepted his explanation without question.

For now, he wished to spend as much time as he could with Tamaki. From going to outdoor lives together to simple things like visiting a cafe to chat for awhile, he spent them all with his best friend by his side. Tamaki inherently knew that it was unlikely that Sougo would be able to regain the feelings he once had for him in such a short time, so he tried to make the most of his time with the person he loved.

_If only time had stopped long ago._

It had only lasted a few weeks. Tonight would be the last time and then Ryuu would come to collect his eyes. Sougo didn’t take it well.

“Please don’t leave me alone.”

Tamaki couldn’t find the words to say to him so he simply held him in his arms in silence.

_Ryuu-aniki. Is there anything I can give you to stay with him a little while longer?_

Mere minutes before the transformation wore off, Ryuu appeared to them with a proposition he couldn’t refuse.

“Tamaki-kun. It would be too much for you to pay for on your own but if Sougo-kun agrees then it will be more than enough.”

Though he still had many questions, Sougo pushed them all aside to look up at Ryuu and ask him for the price.

“Your memories of the time you spent together with Tamaki-kun as a doll and Tamaki’s past memories of your past lives.”

It was hard for them to come to an immediate agreement, but for the sake of the memories they could make in the future, they agreed.

“Clover honey tea made by an angel. Take this and you will become human permanently. I’m sorry I couldn’t offer it sooner. I had only just acquired it.”

“It’s okay. Thank you.”

Squeezing his hand tightly, Tamaki quickly drained the cup of tea and fell asleep from exhaustion with Sougo in his arms. Tomorrow, Sougo would make a decision that would allow him to start a new life no longer bound to his father’s rules.

But tonight, he wished to bask in the warmth of the person he treasured more than anyone else.


End file.
